Black Blood Brothers Christmas
by AnimeFan555
Summary: Prequal to "A Shift In Time And Power". Kataro is gone for training, Jiro and Mimiko go to The Company's Christmas party, and Zelman want to have some fun. No OC's.
1. Note to the reader

Before you read this story, read "A Shift In Time And Power" first. This story takes place about a month before "A Shift In Time And Power".


	2. Getting Ready For Christmas

"Jiro? Jiro? Jiro! JIRO! JIRRROOOO!" ,said Mimiko as she tried to wake up Jiro who was sleeping on the floor in the living room of the warehouse that he, Mimiko, and Kataro lived. "Thats it. Ever since Kataro left for training with your friend Crow at the castle of The Dark Princess of the North, you've done almost nothing but sleep for almost a year!" ,Mimiko said angrily as she filled up a bucket of water and walked over to Jiro, "Time to wake up Jiro" ,she added as she dumped the water on Jiro. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" ,yelled Jiro as Mimiko just stood there looking victorious. "Its time for you to wake up. Just because Kataro isn't here doesn't mean you can just sit around all day. He'll be back in a few weeks. Besides, Christmas is next week. We need to start decorating" ,said Mimiko. "I know" ,said Jiro as he stood up, "Where did we put the decorations last year?". "The decorations are upstairs in the spare room. Be careful with them" ,said Mimiko. "Thats what Hide Hand is for" ,said Jiro as he walked upstairs. _Knock, knock_. "Who could that be?" ,said Mimiko as she went to open the door. She opened the door to see her friend and co-worker, Hibari. "Hi Mimiko" ,said Hibari. "Hibari? What are you doing here?" ,asked Mimiko. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd come by. I also wanted to see if anything happened to you and Jiro" ,answered Hibari as she had a sneaky look on her face. "What are you talking about?" ,said Mimiko in a nervous voice. "Oh come on Mimiko. You two have lived in the same place for five years. Not only that, its been a whole year without Kataro. I find it hard to believe that nothing has happened to you two" ,Hibari said. "Nothing has happened Hibari. Jiro is just a friend" ,said Mimiko still sounding nervous. "I know that something will happen between you two eventually" ,said Hibari as she started walking away while thinking, _"Hope Zelman's plan to get them together works"_.

With Jiro...

Jiro was listening to what Hibari had said. "Is she serious? Why would anything happen between me and Mimiko?" ,wispered Jiro as he walked down the hall to where the Christmas decorations were kept. He was about to open the door when he stopped, "Why do I have a feeling something will happen when I open this door?" ,Jiro said. He opened the door and was greeted by an avalanche of stuff that they kept in the spare room. What he didn't realize was that Mimiko was walking past him when he opened the door. They both got caught in the avalache of objects. "Ow... that hurt" ,said Mimiko, "Wait, why don't I feel the floor?". Suddenly she heard someone groan, "What was that, and wheres Jiro?" ,she said. "Down...here..." ,said Jiro. "Where?" ,asked Mimiko. "Look...down..." ,said Jiro. "Ok... but I don't know wh-" ,Mimiko stopped talking when she ealized the reason she couldn't feel the floor was because she was sitting on Jiro, "How did you get down there?". "There was an avalanche of stuff when I opened the door. I turned to get out of the way and ran into you. We fell and ended up like this" ,explained Jiro. "Oh...now it makes sense" ,said Mimiko. "Uh Mimiko...could you get off me now?" ,said Jiro. "Oh..yeah. Sorry" ,said Mimiko slightly embaressed. "Its ok. Now lets try to find those decorations" ,said Jiro who was standing up. "Ok" ,replied Mimiko as she and Jiro tried to get into the spare room.


	3. Awkward Position

After twenty minutes of searching, Jiro and Mimiko finally found the Christmas decorations and were putting them up around the warehouse. "How did that room get so messed up?" ,asked Jiro. "I don't know. I think some of that stuff is left over from when this place was still used by The Company for storage" ,said Mimiko as she tried to put a decoration near the top. "Be careful Mimiko. You don't want to fall and get hurt" ,said Jiro. "Don't worry Jiro. I do this every year. Im not going to fa-" ,said Mimiko as she started to fall, "JIRO!". "Hmm...what is- UGH. Owww" ,said Jiro as Mimiko fell on him, "Are you ok Mimiko?". "Yeah...Im fine. What about you?" ,asked Mimiko. "Im fine" ,said Jiro. Suddenly they heard the door open, "Mimiko? Are you ok? I heard you scream, what hap- oh...uhh...I think Im interupting something...sorry" ,said Hibari as she started to back out of the building. "Hibari wait. Its not what it looks like. We were decorating the tree and I fell off the ladder, and on top of Jiro" ,explained Mimiko. "Yeah...right. Thats what happened. Anyway. Im here to tell you about The Company's annual Christmas party tomorrow night" ,said Hibari. "Thats tomorrow?" ,asked Mimiko. "Yeah. It starts at eight, and goes until everybody goes home" ,said Hibari. "I'll go. Im not sure if Jiro will go or not" ,said Mimiko. "Uhh..Mimiko? Could you give me a hand with these lights?" ,said Jiro. "Sure Jiro. I'll see you at the pary Hibari. Bye" ,said Mimiko as she ran the the living room to help Jiro, only to see Jiro tied up in lights...literally. "This is the fifth Christmas I've had since the The Sage died fifteen years ago. Im still not used to Christmas lights" ,said Jiro. "Just hold still Jiro. I'll try and the lights off of you. By the way, he Company's annual Christmas party is tomorrow. Im going, you should too" ,said Mimiko as she tried to get Jiro untangled from the Christmas lights. "Sure...I'll go...if Im able to get out of these lights" ,said Jiro as he continued to try to get untangled from the lights.

20 minutes of getting out of Christmas lights and 1 hour later...

"I can't believe how long it took to get out of those lights" ,said Jiro as he collapsed on couch. "At least we got the place decorated. Now its time for me to find something to wear to the Christmas party" ,said Mimiko. "Im going to be little late to the party tomorrow. I have a few things to do tomorrow before I go to the party" ,said Jiro. "What do you have to do?" ,asked Mimiko. "Thats a secret. You'll find out what it is at the party" ,said Jiro. "I can't wait to find out what it is" ,said Mimiko in an excited tone.


	4. The Christmas Party Pt 1

The Next Day...

"Jiro, Im leaving for the party now" ,said Mimiko. "Ok Mimiko. The party starts at eight right- wow" ,Jiro started to say until he saw Mimiko in a blue dress that left him speechless. "Are you ok Jiro?" ,asked Mimiko. "Yeah, Im fine. Ive just never seen you so dressed up before" ,said Jiro. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'll see you at the party Jiro" ,Mimiko said as she walked out the door.

30 minutes later at the party...

There were a lot of people at the party. Even Zelman was there...and he was hitting on Hibari. "I didn't expect Zelman to be here" ,said Mimiko, "I wonder when Jiro will get here". Suddenly, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Mimiko turned around to see someone in a Japanese Navy uniform. "Do I know you?" ,said Mimiko after thinking, _"Where do I know him from?"_. "Whats wrong Mimiko? Surprised how I looked before I was a vampire?" ,said the stranger. "Wait a minute. Jiro!" ,said Mimiko surprised. "Who else could introduce themself like that?" ,said Jiro. "Why are you dressed like that?" ,asked Mimiko. "Before The Sage turned me into a vampire, I was in the Japanese navy. I found this two weeks ago in the spare room. When I heard that people would be dressing nicely for this, I decided to wear this. Besides, I wore this to parties when I was in the navy" ,said Jiro. "Now I know why your name sounded familar when I first met you. I read about a Jiro Mochizuki when I was in school, most books said that he died, others said that he vanished without a trace" ,said Mimiko. "I had to disappear. What would people have said if they found out I was turned into a vampire while on duty?" ,said Jiro. "I guess your right" ,said Mimiko, "It looks like people are starting to dance". "Would you like to dance Mimiko?" ,said Jiro as he held out his hand to Mimiko who looked a little nervous, "Don't worry Mimiko. Im a gentleman, I don't bite", he added while smiling. "Sure. Why not" ,said Mimiko realizing the irony in what he said as she took Jiro's hand and walked to the dancefloor.

Over with Zelman and Hibari...

"Yeah, Im really over eight hundred years old" ,said Zelman. "Its kinda funny. You don't look much older than twenty-five. How does that wor- is that Jiro?" ,Hibari said when she noticed Jiro in his navy uniform. "Hm? It looks like my plan might not be needed to get them together after all" ,said Zelman as he watched Jiro and Mimiko dance. "We might still need your plan Zelman. They're still look like they're only friends" ,said Hibari. "Don't worry. It won't take much longer" ,said Zelman as he gave a slightly evil smile. "What do you mean?" ,asked Hibari nervously. "For the past week Ive been setting up ways to get them closer to each other. I rigged the room that they use for storage, I could trigger the stuff inside to fall out the door when opened. The stuff did fall, Jiro and Mimiko ran into each other and fell on floor together...it worked. I also rigged their step ladder to make who ever was on it fall, Mimiko fell, and landed on top of Jiro. I think you saw the end of that one" ,said Zelman. "You made those things happen to them? Your more evil than I thought" ,said Hibari. "Im not evil...Im a genius" ,said Zelman. "Riiiiight...anyway. Whats the rest of you plan?" ,asked Hibari. "Its one of my greatest plans yet. I just hope it doesn't backfire" .said Zelman. "Just tell me what it is. I can't take it anymore" ,said Hibari. "Fine I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone. My plan is..." ,Zelman said before he started wispering his plan into Hibari's ear.

2 hours later...

"Are you ready to put this plan into action?" ,said Zelman. "Yeah" ,said Hibari. "Ok, all you have to do is get Mimiko under that balcony when I give the signal. I'll get Jiro over there and give you the signal to tell Mimiko that Jiro wants to meet her over there. When they're both there, I'll send down our little surprise from the balcony" ,said Zelman before going to find Jiro. " I hope this works" ,said Hibari. Five minutes later, Zelman gave her the signal, and she went to get Mimiko. "Hey Mimiko" ,said Hibari as she walked up to Mimiko. "Hi Hibari. Whats up?" ,said Mimiko. "Jiro wanted me to ask you to meet him over there" said Hibari pointing towards the spot beneath the balcony. "I wonder what he wants" ,said Mimiko as she walked towards where Hibari pointed.

On the balcony...

"Her she comes. I hope Hibari is ready with the camera. Kataro would love this" ,said Zelman as he was preparing his little surprise.

Under the balcony...

"Hi Jiro" ,said Mimiko. "Hi Mimiko. Zelman said you wanted to meet me here" ,said Jiro. "What? Hibari told me that you wanted to meet me here" ,said a confused Mimiko. "Their up to somethin-" ,Jiro was cut off when something suddenly appeared infront of his face, "Mimiko...where did this come from?" ,said Jiro as Mimiko just looked surprised. "I don't know...but I do know what we have to do" ,said a very nervous Mimiko. "What do you mean?" ,asked Jiro. "Well...when a man and a woman are under some mistletoe...they're supposed to...uh well...kiss" ,said Mimiko nervously as Jiro just stood there wide eyed. "Uhhh..." ,was all Jiro could say.

Behind a nearby table...

"I can't believe Zelman wants me to take a picture of this" ,said Hibari, "If I get caught...Jiro will murder me".

Back with Jiro and Mimiko...

"I guess we have to...uhhh...you know..." ,said Mimiko nervously. "Yeah...Just so you know, I haven't kissed anyone in about fifteen years" ,said Jiro. "Really? Why?" ,asked Mimiko. "The Sage was the last and first person I kissed. I haven't kissed anyone since she died" ,said Jiro. "Oh...Im sorry. You don't have to do this if you don't want to" ,said Mimiko. "Its ok. Its been fifteen years. Ive gotten over it. Besides, this is a Christmas tradition" ,said Jiro. "Ok...here goes" ,said Mimiko. "Yeah" ,said Jiro as he and Mimiko both leaned in.

Behind a table...

"Here it comes" ,said Hibari exitedly as she aimed the camera at Jiro and Mimiko.

On the balcony...

"Thats it. Just a little closer" ,said Zelman as he looked down to see if this part of his plan would work.

In the crowd of people...

Jinnai Shogo was looking for Mimiko so he could say Merry Christmas before he went home. "Exuse me Lord Dragon?" ,Jinnai asked Lord Dragon,"Have you seen Mimiko?" "I think I saw her over by the balconies" ,answered Lord Dragon. "Thank you Lord Dragon" ,said Junnia. Jinnai was walking toward the balconies, when he saw a camera flash. "What was that?" ,Jinnai asked himself only to see Hibari running with a camera in her hand with a very angry looking Mimiko closely behind. "Did I miss something?" ,Jinnai asked himself. He looked onto the balcony and saw Zelman laughing at something. Suddenly he looked almost scared when Jiro jumped onto the balcony, and looked like he was ready to kill Zelman. "Seriously...what did I miss?" ,Jinnai asked himself. "Is Mimiko gone?" ,wispered Hibari from behind him. "Hibari? Whats going on?" ,Jinnai asked. "The picture I took explains it all" ,said Hibari as she pulled a picture out of her pocket. "Hm? What is-" ,Jinnai was cut off when he saw a picture of Mimiko and Jiro kissing, "Uhhh...why?" ,said a confused Jinnai. "Zelman and I were trying to get them together. Zelman and I got Jiro and Mimiko over there, then Zelman stood on the balcony and held mistletoe on a string between Jiro and Mimiko" ,explained Hibari. "Ok...all I know, is that Im staying out of it" ,said Jinnai as he walked away.


	5. The Christmas Party Pt 2

1 hour later...

Jiro and Mimiko gave up on trying to kill Zelman and Hibari. They noticed that people were starting to get drunk. Mimiko stayed close to Jiro incase a drunk guy tried to _do_ something to her, she knew it was unlikely, but Jiro would knock them unconsious if it did. They decided not to have a drink so they wouldn't get drunk, because at least one of them had to be able to get the other home just incase. Jiro knew that something was going to happen and Mimiko could tell by looking at his face. _"I hope nothing happens"_ ,Mimiko thought as she and Jiro walked towards the punch bowl.

With Hibari...

"Wheres Zelman. I hope Jiro didn't find him kill and him" ,said Hibari. "Relax Hibari, Im alive. I also put the next part of my plan into action" ,said Zelman with a mischeivous smile on his face. "What did you do?" ,asked Hibari nervously. "I put this in the punch" ,said Zelman as he took a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Hibari, "Read the label". The label said: _Put this in any food/drink and between 1 and 2 hours whoever drinks/eats this will become instantly drunk._ "I don't get it" ,Hibari said confused. "Think about it Hibari. What happens when a guy and girl get drunk?" ,said as smiling Zelman, "Plus, this gives them time to get back home". "Zelman! I know that we're trying to get them together, but if they do what your planning on them doing, things might happen that could mess up their lives. If their lives do get messed up, Mimiko and Jiro will kill us...literally" ,said a scared Hibari. "Ok...I need to think my plans through more because I didn't think about any other results besides them getting together" ,said Zelman who sounded like he was bordering on freaking out. "Its ok Zelman. If anything does happen...at least you had good intentions...kinda" ,said Hibari.

30 minutes later...

"It getting late Jiro, it will take at least thirty minutes to get home, we should go" ,said Mimiko. "Ok. I'll meet you outside. Im curious to what a drunk Zelman and Hibari look like" ,Jiro said while smiling. "I think you'd get scarred for life" ,said Mimiko. "What do you mean?" ,asked Jiro. "One year before you and Kataro showed up, at The Company's New Years party, Hibari got drunk and woke up in a closet with a guy from the party. Now think about this, a drunk Hibari and Zelman" ,said Mimiko. "I think I'll pass on seeing what they're like drunk" ,said Jiro, "Ready to go?". "Yeah" ,said Mimiko.

45 minutes later...

"This is taking longer than I thought" ,said Mimiko as she started to feel dizzy. "Are you ok Mimiko?" ,asked Jiro. "Yeah, Im fine. Im just a little dizzy" ,Mimiko answered as she almost tripped. "We're almost home, then you can sit down" ,said Jiro as suddenly felt a little dizzy too.

At the warehouse...

By the time they got home, Mimiko could barely stand. Jiro ended up having to carry her for two blocks. Jiro was walking towards Mimiko's room to put her in her bed when he relized that it was getting harder for him to walk too. Suddenly he could barely think straight. "Its probably nothing. Im probably just tired from the party" ,Jiro said himself as he placed Mimiko on her bed. As he turned to leave, he noticed Mimiko's hand grabbing his wrist. "Jiro...don't go" ,said Mimiko in a tone that made her sound almost like a kid. Jiro sat down on the edge of Mimiko's bed and decided to wait for her to fall asleep before leaving. After a few mnutess Mimiko sat up. "Mimiko, you should get some sleep" ,said Jiro as Mimiko started lean towards him, "Uhhh Mimiko...are you ok?". For some reason Jiro leaned towards Mimiko, without doing it himself. Then he blacked out.


	6. The Next Morning and Avoidance

The next morning...

_"What time is it? This sin't my coffin. Why do I have a headache"_ ,Jiro thought as he noticed that there was something, or someone, next to him. "Hmm...who is-" ,he started to say until he noticed who it was. "Hmmm...what happened? Why does my head-OH MY GOD!" ,screamed Mimiko when she saw Jiro, "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" ,she added as she jumped out of her bed. "Uhhh...Mimiko" ,said Jiro as he covered his eyes. "WHAT IS IT JIRO?" ,Mimiko yelled. "Uhhh...just look down" ,Jiro said nervously. "Hmmm" ,said Mimiko as she looked down and saw that she had no clothes on, "AAAAHHHHHHHH! GET OUT. OUT, OUT, OUT!". The next thing Jiro knew, he was flying head first into the wall outside Mimiko's room. "I wish I knew what happened last night" ,said Jiro.

1 Hour later...

Mimiko and Jiro tried to avoid each other. It was hard, considering they lived together. Jiro found it easy to avoid Mimiko...having a coffin as a bed has its advantages. Jiro heard someone knock on the door of his coffin. "Who is it?" ,asked Jiro even though he knew it was Mimiko. "We need to talk Jiro" ,said Mimiko in worried tone. "Your right. We do" ,said Jiro as he opened his coffin and climbed out. They sat on the couch and started talking. "I think I know what happened last night" ,said Mimiko. "So do I. We somehow got drunk. Zelman probably spiked the punch" ,said Jiro.

Meanwhile with Zelman...

"ACHOO! Hm...Someone is talking about me" ,said Zelman as he was walking down the street.

Back with Jiro and Mimiko...

"Ok. So we know that this was most likely Zelman's fault that this happened. No surprise there", said Jiro. "We already knew that. What I want to know is why we didn't start to feel the effects of the spiked punch until we were almost home", said Mimiko. _Knock knock_. "Who could that be?" said Jiro as he stood up to answer the door. "Hi Jiro", said Hibari. "Hibari? ust how often are you in this neiborhood?" asked Mimiko from behind Jiro while looking like she was going to kill Hibari. "I came to check on you guys. Zelman said that he did something to you two at the party last night after the whole mistletoe thing. Since it was Zelman, I thought I should check if both of you were still alive. I guess you both are", said Hibari. "We're fine...but Zelman won't be when I see him", said Jiro as he grabbed his katana and walked out the door. "Whats with him?" asked Hibari. "If you were within two or three blocks of here this morning...you would know", said Mimiko. "What do you mean?" asked Hibari. "I screamed when I woke up", said Mimiko slightly blushing, "We also need to fix a dent in the wall across from my room that is about the size of Jiro's head". "What do you mean...Oh...never mind. I know what you're talking about...you and Jiro-", Hibari was cut off when Mimiko put a hand over her mouth. "We got drunk last night becuase Zelman spiked the punch. Tell anyone and Jiro and I will kill you", said Mimiko. "Ok, ok. I won't tell anyone. But Zelman will be toast when Jiro-", Hibari was cut off again when Zelman ran through the front door looking more scared than he ever has in his life. "QUICK HIDE ME! JIRO IS AFTER ME! HE'S SWINGING HIS BLADE SO FAST THAT YOU CAN BARELY SEE IT AT ALL!" yelled Zelman as he looked around and ran into the closet. "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT SON OF A-". "JIRO!" Mimiko cut Jiro off before he could continue,"...He's in the closet". Jiro walked over to the closet and opened the door. "Uhh...Hi Jiro...whats up?" said a very scared Zelman. Jiro swung his blade at the trapped Zelman. Mimiko and Hibari waited for the cries of pain... but they didn't come. Zelman ran out of the closet and into the area that was used as a kitchen. "Uhh...Zelman..." Mimiko started to say while trying not to laugh. "What is it? Is there a draft in here?" said Zelman as everyone started laughing, including Jiro.


	7. Embarrassments and Surprises

Jiro, Mimiko, and Hibari are laughing at Zelman. "Seriously...? Whats so funny?" asked Zelman. "I didn't plan on this at first, but when you came here I decided to emberrass you inftront of Hibari...plus Mimiko needed payback for you caused to happen to us last night", said Jiro as he started to calm down. "I still don't get it", said a confused Zelman as Mimiko and Hibari continued to laugh, Jiro noticed that Hibari was blushing everytime she looked at Zelman. "Look down", said Jiro. "Ok...but I don't wh-OH MY GOD!" yelled Zelman as he realized that Jiro had sliced his belt, which made his pants fall to emberrass him infront of the two girls, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Zelman yelled as he tried to pull his pants back up. "Like I said... payback. I emberrassed you...and Im about to give away one of your secrets that I figured out. This might emberrass you a bit", said Jiro as he walked over to Hibari and wispered into her ear, "_Zelman wasn't hitting on you last night just to get a good time...he, how can I say this..._". "When Jiro finished talking Hibari stopped laughing and just stared at Zelman smiling. "Is it true Zelman?" said Hibari smiling. "Uhh... is what true?" said Zelman nervously. "We'll leave you two alone", said Mimiko as she and Jiro left the room.

In the living room with Jiro and Mimiko...

"What did you tell her?" asked Mimiko as she sat down. "I told her that Zelman had a crush on her. Im not sure if its true, but when I found out that Zelman asked her to help him woth his plan last night, I figured I was right", said Jiro. _Knock Knock_. "Who could that be?" said Jiro as he walked past the kitchen toward the door, "Don't look in the kitchen Mimiko...I think I made mistake by telling Hibari about Zelman". When Jiro opened the doorsomething collided with him. "HI BROTHER!" yelled Kataro. "Wha-KATARO!" said a surprised Jiro. "Whats going on- KATARO! What are you doing here? Your not supposed to be home foer a few more weeks", said Mimiko excitedly. "I let him come back for Christmas", said a strange voice. "Wait...I know that voice...CROW!" said Jiro as he saw his old friend Crow. "It been awhile Jiro", said Crow as he helped Jiro up. "What are doing in the Special Zone?" asked Jiro. "Kataro finished his training early and wanted to surprise you. I wasn't going to let come here alone. Besides...I hear that you have a new girlfriend", said Crow smirking. "Mimiko is not my girlfriend!" said Jiro nervously. "Jiro! Your being rude. Come in", said Mimiko. "Thank you", said Crow as he bowed and entered.

In the living room...

Crow just stared at Jiro and Mimiko while Kataro was sitting between them. "Is something wrong Crow?" asked Jiro. "It nothing...its just...the three of you look like a regular family right now", said Crow as Jiro and Mimiko blushed while Kataro just sat there. "I'll be right back", said Kataro as he ran towards the kitchen. "Wait! Kataro-too late", said Jiro as he heard Kataro yell. "AHHHH! WHY ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT IN OUR KITCHEN!" Kataro yelled making Zelman and Hibari break apart. "Uhhh...hi Kataro", said Zelman while Hibari was slightly emberrassed, "You looked freaked out. Why don't you take a look at this picture from the Christmas party last night", Zelman added as he pulled out the picture. "DON'T LOOK AT THE PICTURE KATARO!" yelled Jiro but it was too late, Kataro was standing there jaw dropped staring at the picture of Jiro and Mimiko kissing, "Kataro? Are you ok?" Suddenly Kataro just fell over. "Is he alright?" asked Hibari. "He's fine. This happens everytime he see's something shocking", said Jiro as he picked up Kataro, who was still the same size he was five years ago. "I'll take him up stairs", said Mimiko as she took Kataro from Jiro and carried him upstairs. "I like I said before...like a regular family", said Crow. Crow, Zelman, and Hibari started laughing.

Upstairs...

Mimiko put Kataro on his bed and turned to leave. "Hm...Mimiko?" said Kataro. "Kataro? You woke up fast", said Mimiko. Why did Zelman have a picture of you and brother kissing?" asked Kataro. "It was at the Christmas party last night. Zelman sat on the balcony above us while we were talking and dangled some mistletoe between us. It a Christmas tradition for a boy and a girl to kiss when they're under some mistletoe. Zelman thought it would be funny", explained Mimiko, "You should rest. You came all the way from the... whats it called... the Sacred Precinct. I may not know where that is but I do know that it is very far away", said Mimiko as she turned and left the room. "It looks like the plan I left for Zelman worked. But I can't help but think that he made an addition to my plan", said Kataro as he fell asleep.


	8. Author's Note

The events in "A Shift In Time And Power" take place one month later, after Crow has left to go back home to the Sacred Precinct, wherever that is.


End file.
